Thanks for the Memories!
by ginnyrules27
Summary: SEQUEL to DDLB! ONESHOT!


Thanks for the Memories!

A/N: This is a sequel to Dementors don't leave bruises.

Oh, yeah. I don't own Harry Potter.

Sirius laid down on his bed, exhausted from the day's work. He wanted so much to sleep, but there was something preventing him from doing so.

"Bugger this." he muttered as he got up. He knew what was bothering him, but to admit it (even to himself) would make it true in his mind. If only he hadn't been so rash that day, then Harry wouldn't have grown up with…

"Don't." he growled. "Don't go down that road again."

But even as he laid back down and tried to sleep, Sirius could still hear his godson telling him about every horrible birthday, every disappointing Christmas. He could almost see little Harry; maybe six or seven, crying in his cupboard while the Dursleys enjoyed themselves.

"Dash it all!" he moaned as he got up again. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was five minutes after three. Knowing he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Sirius went downstairs to fix himself a cup of tea.

"You know mate," a voice came from the kitchen table. "You can't keep avoiding me."

Remus was sitting there, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Had the circumstance been different, Sirius would have cracked a joke about Moony's chocolate obsession. But right now, all Sirius wanted was some tea.

"What did Harry say, Pads?" Remus asked as Sirius poured the hot water.

"Bout what?"

"You know perfectly well what. You haven't said a word since that talk, even Snape noticed something was wrong when you didn't rise to his bait."

"I still don't know what you're talking about Moony."

Remus stared at his best friend. Had the twelve years in jail affected his short-term memory?

"What did Harry say about his home life?" Remus asked. Sirius's body language said all Remus needed to know. "Mate, you need to tell people things." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Why, so I can have it thrown in my face of how bad a Godfather I am?" Sirius snapped, out of nerves and lack of sleep.

"Who said you were a bad godfather?" Remus asked, shock evident on his face. "Mate, you broke out of Azkaban to make sure Harry was alright. Sounds like a good godfather to me."

"I shouldn't have gone after him." Sirius muttered. Remus sighed. So this was what was keeping his best friend up till all hours of the night.

"It's not your fault Padfoot."

Sirius didn't respond.

"Pads, look at me."

When Sirius turned around, Remus was shocked to see the same look on his face that had been adorned after the Prank in Sixth year. The guilt, the fear, the shame. All of it remained clear as day.

"James would have done the same had it been you. I would have done the same had I been in your shoes." Remus said, trying to bring back the carefree boy he had known in school, not this echo sitting in front of him.

"But—"

"Drop it Pads. It was a good plan. Voldemort thought the same thing. We never suspected Peter. "

Sirius seemed to lighten a bit after hearing that. Remus sighed.

"So how bad were these Dursleys?"

00000000

Vernon Dursley sat in his living room, enjoying the time of year where the freak was nowhere around. Good riddance. Petunia and Dudley were in the next room, watching the telly.

"Vernon, could you get the door?" Petunia asked. Getting up, Vernon wondered who could be at their door at such an hour. Not thinking as to why they were up at four-fifteen in the morning, he opened the door to find a graying man with a big, black dog.

"Hello. My car broke down along the way and my phones dead. May I use yours?"

He didn't seem like a freak, so Vernon let him in. He even allowed the dog. He regretted it later as the dog sprung up and became a human.

"You!" Petunia, who had come around the corner, shouted. "That's Black, Vernon. The boy's Godfather!"

"Now, now." The graying man said with a calm tone, though if anyone looked closely they could see that his eyes were turning gold. "We're just here to talk." They went into the sitting room, where Dudley had yet to notice Remus and Sirius.

"Petunia, you may remember my name from your sister's letters?" the graying man asked. "Remus Lupin?"

"The werewolf?" Petunia sneered. At Remus's shocked expression, she elaborated. "Lily was always so proud of the fact that she knew a werewolf, along with the fact that she was a freak."

"Lily wasn't a freak." Remus tried to reason with her, mainly to keep Sirius from ripping her to shreds. Both of them had loved Lily like a sister, and were devastated when she died.

"Don't tell my wife lies!" Vernon shouted.

"Why not? You've got no problem telling my godson them!" Sirius retorted.

"What lies has the boy been telling you?"

Remus looked livid. "I've known Harry better than you ever will, and let me tell you that he is not the type of person to lie. He told us everything, or better yet he told Sirius."

Said man was currently looking livid, scaring the Dursleys. Dudley had even looked up from the telly.

"I remember when Lily got the letter from you saying that Dudley had been born." Sirius growled. "She was so excited for you. She wrote to you the minute she found out that she was pregnant with Harry. You knew even before James. Your sister loved you."

"What letter?" Petunia sneered. "I never got one."

"We saw her write it!" Remus shouted. Sirius even jumped. Remus had the most to lose by letting his anger get the best of him, so to see him lose it was a shock.

"We're getting off topic anyway." Sirius growled. With a wave of his wand, he turned Petunia's hair bright pink, Vernon was wearing clown makeup, and Dudley seemed to regain his tail (they had conferred with Hagrid about what they should do to the Dursleys and that had been his suggestion).

"Now," Remus said over the general freaking out of the Dursleys, "That will stay on for fifteen days. One day for each year you mistreated Harry. If you attempt to hide it, the spell will lengthen. You best be prepared, your reputations are going to take a nosedive. Oh, and if I hear you're continuing to mistreat one of the greatest boys I've ever known, the punishment will be worse."

As they left, Sirius couldn't help but call out "Thanks for the memories!"

A/N: Okay, another oneshot. This time a sequel! Review!


End file.
